Extensible Authentication Protocol (LAP) is an authentication framework used in wireless networks and point-to-point connections. EAP permits the transport and usage of keying material and parameters generated by a variety of EAP methods. EAP defines message formats, and each protocol that uses EAP defines a way to encapsulate EAP messages within that protocol's messages.